Dreamless
by Omni-chan
Summary: Things between Zoro and Nami go too far. Now they must pay the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Yahoo! I finally got the chance to post my very first fanfic. Actually I lie...I had the chance last night, but I was away at AnimeIowa. Sadly noone was dressed as Zoro. cries But I did see Sanji, Mihawk and some Character that I was not familiar with. Anyway, I no own One Piece or anything affliated with it. I only own my uncreative genius that has stuck these poor character into a blended and made the following mess of a story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red head sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily. Her head throbbed. Groaning she cradled it in her hands. The taste of alcohol burned in her mouth. How much did she drink last night? She couldn't remember. She never before drank that much, she never had had a hangover like this before. Smell of hotcakes and eggs wafted to her, making her stomach churn. Normally, Sanji's food was fabulous, but today just the smell of it made her nauseous. Sighing she lay back down on, wanting to just sleep the day and the hangover away. But, she knew she couldn't, she had duties to perform and maps to draw. Slowly she stretched spreading her arms out.

Her left arm hit something soft and warm. Holding her breath, aghast she looked over towards her left. There he lay snoring away like it was nothing. She trembled, why was in her bed? Then she saw his clothes on the floor. That…that…meant he was naked! She gasped covering her mouth, when she realized she too was nude. She screamed, falling out of bed.

"NAMI!" screamed Sanji as he tried to bust her door down.

"It's ok Sanji…I…I...just stubbed my toe is all." She told him with a nervous laugh. Pushing the door back shut before he saw anything.

Disappointed Sanji walked back towards the kitchen. Just a stubbed toe...he could offer to kiss them and massage them for her. Anything for his Nami-swan, anything at all for her. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to look at her door. Was it his imagination or did he see someone in her bed? In fact he was sure he had seen the swordsman's treasured katanas on Nami's floor. _No,_ he told himself. _Nami would never be with that guy. His Nami wouldn't do that too him. But still…did he see something?_ He might have gone back to investigate, but Luffy was trying to sneak into the kitchen.

"Oi! Get away from the kitchen you bastard!" Sanji shouted aiming a kick at Luffy.

Nami leaned against the door and sank down to the ground. _Had they? No! It couldn't be true! Why did she drink so much last night?_ She moaned silently to herself. She tried to remember exactly what had happened last night, but failed. She stared at the sleeping lump on her bed and felt like crying or throwing up or even both. She shivered and looked around the room. On her desk were some playing cards and bottles of rum and grog. She stared at them and willed herself to remember what had happened. Maybe she wasn't to blame at all? Maybe he took advantage of her. She knew that was lie, she knew he wasn't the type to do such a thing.

Shakily, she rose to her feet and pulled on some clothes. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the room. Five minutes later, she found herself at the ships edge, just staring out into space. _What had happened last night?_ She asked herself over and over again. _What had happened?_

**Flashback**

They-Zoro and Nami- were the unlucky ones. They had picked the two longest straws and had to stay behind and watch the ship. Scowling, Nami pouted. She had really wanted to go shopping. She could see a few cute stores from the ship and wanted to check them out. Sanji had offered to bring back some presents for his Nami-swan, which made her smile a little. But still she spent most of the time moping around the ship, whilst they were out.

He had been getting annoyed with her since they left. She kept walking around and sighing. As if it were some big crime that she was left behind. _Hell woman_, he thought. _I had to stay here too. And with you no less_. She had made it impossible to take a nap. So he thought he would train. But she was making it difficult. He couldn't concentrate though, not with her constant sighing. Growling, he stomped over to her, hand on Kuina's katana. He so badly wanted to slice her in half, right now.

"Bitch" He screamed at her. "Keep it down"

"But I am bored!" Nami protested, sighing once more.

"Then go draw your stupid maps or something!

"They aren't stupid and I am not in the mood for map drawing!"

"Well you don't have to be so damn noisy."

"You don't have to be so damn ogre-ish!"

Zoro snarled, but knew it was no use to argue with her. She could go on for days. And she would win. She always wins. Glaring, he slinked away from her, going to the opposite side of the ship. Five minutes later, she was by his side. Growling he looked over to her.

"Play cards with me." It wasn't an invitation, more of command. Why the hell would she want him to play cards with her? Nami stood with her legs apart, hand on hip. He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine" He grunted and got up.

Two hours later, it seemed as if they had played every card game on earth. And they had gone through quite a lot of alcohol as well. Bottles littered the floor and the table.

"Ah!" Nami said leaning back into her chair, finishing off another bottle. How had she had to drink now? She didn't know she had lost count; Zoro on the other hand, had had more than she.

"Lesh playth shhtripe pokah!" Slurred Nami, giggling. (Translation: Let's play strip poker"

"No" Zoro slurred back. "Ish don wantsh to see your nashy body" (Translation: I don't want to see your nasty body." It didn't matter though, Nami was dealing out the cards already and Zoro was too drunk to care. Soon both were down to their underwear. Drunk, it was hard to concentrate on your hand. Or even your opponent. Throwing her cards down, Nami giggled.

"Ish quish!" She shouted merrily and got up and twirled around her room. (Translation: I quit) Unfortunately for her, she couldn't stand up very well and promptly fell into Zoro's lap. Giggling she grinned up at him. _He is so strong._ She reached up and stroked his face with her hand.

He stared into her eyes, mesmerized. _Had she always been this beautiful?_ He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly.

**End Flashback.**

Zoro opened his eyes. Gods, he hurt. It felt like someone had smashed his head with a hammer. He sat up and placed his feet on the ground. Spying his clothes, he slowly began too dress. _Why did he drink so much last night?_ _Wait,_ he thought, _looking around through hazy eyes. This isn't the men's quarters._ He spied the navigator's desk. Definitely not the men's quarters. _Crap,_ he thought, _she is going to charge me another b10000 for being in her room._

Hurriedly he threw on his clothes and ran over to the door, hoping to get out of there before she came in and caught him. His hand froze on the door knob. He had been in her bed and had been nude. How much had he drunk last night? He searched his mind frantically. _What had he done? What had she done? What did they do together? Damn alcohol!_ He growled as he saw all the empty bottles. He looked back towards the bed, hoping that it would turn into the men's quarters. It didn't. It remained Nami's bed. And there staring at him mockingily, was his proof of what all happened last night. Without thinking, he slashed through the stained sheet, wanting to get rid of the evidence. It had been a moment of weakness for him. A weakness, he would not admit. Damn woman and her damn alcohol.

**A month and half later**

Nami sat hunched over the toilet, her breakfast filled the toilet. Moaning, she pushed her hair out of her eyes. She felt horrible. And she had been getting sick like this for the past week or so. It was just flu or something, she kept telling herself. She knew it wasn't true. She was late and her mind raced back to waking up next to him. Tears welled up in her eyes. Why me? She asked over and over again? Why? Why? Why? Why? Teary-eyed, she walked out of the bathroom and nearly tripped over Chopper.

"Nami?" the blue nosed doctor questioned. "Are you alright"

She nodded weakly "My stomach is just upset, that all" She assured him.

"I'll make you a potion." The little one said and scurried off to make her some medicine. She half-heartedly grinned at him, if only medicine could make it all better. Slowly she shuffled to her room. Exhausted, she didn't want to think anymore. She sat at her desk, trembling. What was she going to do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So my loyal readers. Wait first fanfic, I don't have loyal readers yet. Anywho, I wanted to make this a little bit of a reader interactive thing.

Hmm I was going to let you my dear readers tell me where to take this story. Whether or not I should have Nami run away or tell Zoro. But the rules say that is a nono. So I will have to decide it myself. I have both versions swimming around in the dark matter that is my mind. But which one do I like better? Eh, if you guys want to tell me want you would like to read, I won't hold it against you.

One final piece: Flame if you must. But you will have to clean up the ashes of my fanfic and soul!


	2. Chapter 2

SO here is the newest chapter. Read and enjoy. Though I did write this when I was half awake and half distracted by my boyfriend. So it has a lot of mistakes and sucks...I am sorry and will rewrite. I hope it doesn't suck too much though...that would break my delicate heart, which is already held together by duct tape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami sank slowly on her bed, staring at her stomach. Could this really be happening? She placed a shaky hand on her abdomen and tried to imagine the life that she knew was growing inside of her. A month….she had to be about a month along. A month ago she had slept with Zoro. She laughed dryly, she was such an idiot. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. She clenched her eyes shut. Maybe this was all a dream? She was never very good at lying to herself. Especially when she had just hurled breakfast into the ship's toilet, and especially when her clothes were becoming tighter. Angrily she wiped away her tears. She felt like screaming, shouting, throwing a fit. But even that would not make this go away. And the more she thought about the tiny being in her womb, the more she remembered that night.

**Flashback**

His kiss had taken her by surprise at first. But soon she responded to him, pressing her body to his. His calloused left hand lightly placed on the small of her back. She was the one who deepened the kiss. Smashing her lips against his, prying his mouth open with her tongue. She expertly massaged his tongue with hers, finger nails digging into his shoulders. Tentatively he reached his right hand up to her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes. His calloused hand was rough against her smooth face.

**End Flashback**

She shuddered at the memory. Why did she let something like that happen? She had to be the biggest fool that ever lived. Wrapping her arms around her, she rocked herself back and forth. Her mind racing, she wondered how she was going to tell Zoro.

"_Hey you brute, your sperm work."_ Or perhaps "_You have to do everything right the first time, don't you?"_ She was being too bitter about this. It was just as much her fault as his. Perhaps even more.

**Flashback**

Her hands slowly trailed down to his hips. Grasping at his white shirt, she tugged it out of his pants. She broke their embrace to pull the garment up over his head and toss it to the floor. And hungrily she kissed his neck, slowly moving down to his shoulders. Her lips lightly touching his skin, tickling him. Amazingly Zoro was shy when it came to intimate situations, but Nami was not thinking about this. Instead her mind was on the way Zoro was touching her. So gently and yet at the same time so powerful, shivers were shooting up and down her spine, as he slowly rubbed his thumbs in circles on her back. Suddenly, with determination, she pulled the swordsman towards the bed.

**End Flashback**

She groaned to herself. She really was an idiot. Only idiots get themselves into these kinds of situations. Bellemere would be disappointed in her. She knew this. Even though, she was too young for the sex talk when Bellemere died, she knew Bellemere wouldn't be pleased. Especially to hear her youngest daughter had gotten pregnant because of a one night stand. Yes she was very idiotic.

**Flashback**

Their bodies intertwined as one. They moved together in perfect rhythm. Sweat glistened, moans of ecstasy screamed. The world fell away, leaving just the two of them. Here and now, it was just them, embraced in passion. A fire, burning wildly out of control, panting they broke apart. Their bodies shivering from exertion, they didn't say a word. Only lying together holding each other, Zoro on his back, with Nami on her side, cuddled up against his right side, lying perfectly molded to his form. Slowly both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**End Flashback**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope it wasn't too horrible of a read. I sincerely apologize if it was. Especially to my loyal reader.

Lilosan: Thank you for deciding to become a loyal reader, it made my heart soar.

Penguins: squeals I love your name!

Illustrated: Your words were simple yet sweet and I took it to heart.

Yachtzee: blushes I didn't think my drunk scene was that great. I had such a hard time trying to figure out how things would be said when someone was drunk. Thank you for the great comment!

Martina: In the english subtitled version, I have of the anime ( I don't read the manga) Zoro has on occasion called Nami a bitch. And nono is equivalent to you saying no twice or even non uno no uno. It just means, we are not suppose to do that. And please tell me what else you didn't like, unless it didn't have anything to do with my story. I want to try to make my fanfiction enjoyable for as many people as possible.

Gothywolfie: yes this is a ZoNa. I love ZoNa fanfictions. Heck, I love ZoNa...almost as much as I love ZoMe. heehee

Subtle: Without giving away too much...later on in the anime at least ( as I said before, I don't read the manga) Sanji starts to call Nami, Nami-swan, instead of just Nami-san. It is just all part of his lovesickness that he has.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the third chapter. Not the best chapter, but it will satisfy. The fourth chapter and my other stories will be worked on Monday and Tuesday and should be up by Wednesday. Maybe...can't guarantee anything. Anyway, I have an idea forming in my head for the rest of the story. I can't tell you though, as it will give away the ending and then you will have no reason to read any more of this. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear her heels clicking on the wood planks. The echo vibrated through his body. He didn't have to open his eyes, to know she was standing in front of him. He could feel her hot gaze burned a hole into his soul. Slowly he opened one eye and peered at her cautiously. She was pale and shaking. Her eyes had a pained, far off look to them._ Geez, what did I do now?_ Zoro moaned inwardly to himself. It had been so peaceful these past couple months.

Still she just stood there, staring at him. What the hell was her problem? He snorted and opened his other eye. She cleared her throat. The green haired bushido studied her carefully. She lacked her normal confidence. In fact she seemed to have shrunk into herself. She was sickly looking and yet glowing at the same time.

"Zoro…" She spoke barely audible. Her eyes were downcast and she shifted nervously from foot to foot. What had happened to the brave girl, he knew? He raised an eyebrow at her. "We need to talk…about….about the night…we...um…." Her voice trailed off, a lump forming in her throat. Zoro groaned. _Why the hell does she want to talk about that? And why now?_

"Nami…" Zoro started, but was cut off by a quivering navigator.

"We sometimes have to pay for our action!" She screamed at him, hands clenched tightly at her side. Tears streaming down her side. He winced, she had been too loud. The crew looked questioningly towards them. All except the chef. He had stalked over to them, clouds of anger steaming over his head. He glared at the swordsman.

"How dare you make Nami cry!" Sanji screamed at him "You stupid marimo head! Don't you know how to talk to a lady! Where are your manners? You are nothing but a caveman! Why I outta…" His was cut down by a hit to the head from Nami. He laid twitching on the ground, as Zoro watched Nami stalk off. Tch-ing, the first mate closed his eyes. _We sometimes have to pay for our actions. What did she mean by that? Hmph, women._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Martina- Thank you for the review and I am glad the explanation helped. And yes, it does only take a change of the letter to change the word. But I think the meaning is pretty much the same, since he says it with the same tone no matter what. Witch-Bitch-Wench etc. All pretty much have the same power behind it._

_Wolfie- yes ZoNa! And wait till you work 40+ hours a week. That equals extreme grogginess._

_Lilosan- blushes Aw, thank you, I am so glad you liked it. I don't know if this will be told exclusively from Nami's point of view. Actually this chapter was more of Zoro's pov. But I think Nami's pov, will be a major part of the story. I hope to actually have a mixture of the crew's pov in this story. _

_blue Shenron: That you for the compliment. I am glad you liked it, I hope you like this chapter as well._

_Yachtzee- I didn't think that my sex scenes were too graphic. But then each person has his/her own view of graphic. And as too making Nami a little ooc. I tried not to,though I don't really care if the characters go ooc. It is all the fun of writing a fanfic. I think of it as putting the characters in a blender and mixing them to my own way. Besides, we don't really know how she would act in a situation like this. And what religion are you? Very intrigued._

_Illusion of a Lunatic- I am glad you have decided to keep an eye of this story. Hopefully, you will find the rest of the story to your liking as well._

_Mnem13osyne- Thank you thank you. I am putting them up as fast as my museis working._

_Everyone: Thank you to those who made me a favourite author. Honestly I just thought I would get a couple of compliments and a lot of flames. But this this..is overwhelming and much welcomed. Hugs for everyone! Though of course now that everyone is in love with my stories, I have a lot to live up too. So don't hate me if some chapters suck. Everyone loses their muse every once in awhile._


	4. Chapter 4

Here at last, is the anxiously awaited fourth chapter. I am actually proud of most it. Parts I didn't like, but I am too tired to be creative. :yawns: It is a semi long chapter. Though probably not long enough for most of you.

And I noticed, I have not recieved any flames yet. Not a one! I have come up with a theory to that. You people have been brainwashed. :nods: yes brainwashed into loving all my fanfictions. :runs away screaming: ZOMBIES!

Apology to Yachtzee in advance. This does contain some cussing.

* * *

Her breathing was shallow. _How could he be so dumb?_ She pressed her weight into her arms and down into her hands. Smiling maniacally; as the wood from the railing splintered and stabbed her soft hands. She would have Chopper pull them out later. Right now her thoughts were on that dumb swordsman.

_Ignorant Bastard_

She hated him. Hated him with a passion, which burned like an icy cold fire coursing through her veins. Her stomach growled. Screwing her face up in an awkward manner, she walked towards the kitchen. Her stomach and unborn child were demanding chocolate covered anchovies in raspberry sauce. A sickening combo, but nonetheless one she was salivating over. Her hand however stopped on the door. While she had no doubts Sanji-kun would make her this dish. Especially since he would make her whatever she desired. She didn't know where she would even begin to explain why she was requesting such a strange dish. For despite being head over heels in love with her. He would question her, maybe say something the doctor. Who would want to do some examination, which would reveal her delicate situation. And of course Sanji, never having left her side, would be shattered. Then she would need to explain everything that had happened not only to the doctor, but to the rest of the crew as Sanji no doubt would have murdered Zoro and then her child would be fatherless. And Sanji, would swoop in and beg her to marry him, delude himself into thinking he was the real father. Plus then…the whole ship would know! And that was the last thing she wanted or needed right now. The only person who needed to know right now was Zoro. Of course, she couldn't hide this forever. She knew that. Only Luffy, after all, would be dumb enough to not notice her expanding stomach.

"Luffy!" She hissed excitedly. He was known to eat strange things. All she had to do was suggest the dish to him and in no time, he would be beginning the cook for it. She smiled wickedly at her plan.

"Oi! Luffy!" The navigator shouted beckoning her obnoxious captain. Undoubtedly he was perched on his favourite seat- the ram's head. She could have just walked to him. But then she would have had to go past Zoro. She wasn't quite ready to face him again. She needed more time to think and plan on the best way of telling him. Telling someone he is going to be a father is never easy. Especially when that person is insanely strong and only slept with you because you and he were both drunk. So she called out for Luffy again, vainly hoping that he wouldn't slingshot into her, knocking her down or worse. Her hands flew to her abdomen and eyes widened. Sure enough, she could hear gomu gomu no slingshot in the distance. Gasping, she threw herself into the nearest room. Of course this happened to be the kitchen. This meant she threw herself into Sanji's arms.

Looking up at him, she grimaced. As much as she loved him (as a friend). She had to admit (at least to herself) that he was pathetic. Sanji's eyes had turned into hearts and he was wriggling like some weird type of wriggly thing.

"Mellorine!" He exclaimed, nose bleeding.

"Sorry Sanji-kun!" She gushed at him, "Luffy was about to kill me!" She stood up, straightening her clothes.

"Nami-san, shouldn't apologize. Not a goddess such as you!" By now Sanji was little more than a puddle.

_Pathetic_

She grinned once more at Sanji and left the kitchen. With a sigh, she walked over to the rubber band pirate.

Luffy! You are going to kill someone with that stupid move one day! " She screamed at the captain.

"Sorry Nami!" Luffy replied, pulling his head from the ship's starboard side. Another hole Usopp would need to fix.

"Ano…Luffy?" Nami began, "have you ever tried chocolate coved anchovies dipped in raspberry sauce? She could tell from the captain's face that he was thinking hard. Drool began to run down Luffy's chin. He jumped up and marched towards the kitchen.

"Sanji!" He proclaimed as he shoved the door open.

"You want me to make what!" came Sanji's disgusted reply a couple minutes later. No matter how much he protested however, Luffy was the captain and his orders had to be followed. Minutes later a "curious" Nami joined them. Deciding, it would only be "polite" of her, she ate the cook's newest dish. They finished off the plate in mere seconds, much to the amazement of the queasy chef. Robin walked in, wrinkling her nose at the strange smell.

"Chef-san?" She questioned the blonde, wrinkling her nose at the strange smell.

"Chocolate covered anchovies with raspberry sauce." came his flat reply

"Oh?" The assassin could see Luffy eating this strange dish, but the navigator? She eyed the younger woman carefully. Before smiling lightly and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

That night, they gathered on the deck. Stars twinkled down on them and Nami felt as if they were laughing at her. In fact she felt as if everyone was staring at her strangely. Her hand once again flew to her stomach, had it become noticeable so soon? Or course, she was just over reacting, no one was even looking at her. No one except Robin. The dark haired woman stared at her younger crewmate curiously. Robin was not dumb and little slipped past her. Judging by the navigator's still slim physique, she knew the young woman wasn't very far along. _I wonder who the father is._ The eldest crew member debated whether she should confront Nami or not. Something like this affected the whole crew after all and everyone deserved to know about it. Tomorrow they would be at a new Island. There she would bring it up casually.

Morning came in the form of a bleak and dreary day. As usually Luffy ran off in pursuit of meat. This time, it was decided that Nami and Robin would stay behind. Angry that she had to watch the ship again, but relieved to not be watching it with Zoro, Nami resigned herself to drawing maps. Robin sat in her chair pretending to read. It took only ten minutes for Nami to come back out to the deck and look wistfully towards the town. She really didn't want to stay on the ship. However it would take three days before the log pose settled to a new field. She could just explore the town tomorrow. Squeals of laughter, caught her attention and she soon found herself watching a group of children play. Smiling, she unconsciously placed a hand over her stomach. Robin smiled and walked over to the expecting mother.

"Motherhood is a beautiful thing."

"What?" Nami blushed and looked away from the children.

"It isn't something that you should fear, though going through it alone can be frightening." The archaeologist continued, noting the blushing navigator. Nami felt as if she couldn't breathe. _Robin knew?_ She looked at the older woman, with big eyes. _Who else knew?_ Then everything went black.

* * *

Chopper had gone with Luffy and Usopp. The three of them had been sitting at a restaurant, enjoying the meal and each other's company. Usopp was telling them about one of his many adventures, both Chopper and Luffy staring at him in amazement.

"Then as it looked like the giant mosquito was going to drink all of my blood. I, the great Captain Usopp-sama, with the last of my strength, pulled out a big can of bug sprayed and" Chopper was distracted by something pulling on his shorts. Turning his attention to the floor, he saw one of Robin's hands. Excusing himself, he ran back to the ship, wondering what had happened.

"Nami?" The little one questioned her, when she woke up. "Why didn't you tell me." She frowned and shifted uncomfortably. Looking at the floor rather than Chopper or Robin. She bit her lower lip and blinked back tears. Now two more crew members knew, she wished she could just sink into the floor.

'I was embarrassed."

" You need regular check ups! Your body is changing, you have to eat more and rest more!" the tiny doctor rambled on. Nami could only nod. Robin, placed an arm around her.

"We are here for you." She soothed the other. "Have you told the father yet." Nami shook her head.

"Then perhaps that is the first thing you should do."

"No!" The doctor stated firmly. "First thing she needs to do is rest. I will make you a tea that won't harm the baby and will help you sleep." Once again the navigator nodded and shuffled off to her room. She sat on her bed, cradling her head in her hands until Chopper brought her the liquid, wordlessly she took it and drank it. Chopper, smiled and patted her on the knee.

"Ne. Chopper?" She whispered. He turned and look at her. "Please don't tell anyone else. He nodded and left the room, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

By the time, she awoke night had fallen. She sat up in bed and stared into the darkness. Chopper and Robin knew. With determination, she got out of bed and lit a candle. She knew there was only one thing to do. Holding back more tears, she scribbled something on parchment. There was no other way, she knew. A baby would hinder everything. It was now or never. With a ragged breath, she signed her name, blew out the candle and left her room.

She paused long enough to adjust the sack on her back and take one last look at the ship.

"Good bye everyone."

* * *

Oh I am wicked to leave you at that. I know it. Wicked Wicked Wicked. :Gleams:

And sorry to any Sanji fans reading this. I don't hate Sanji, but I do find him somewhat pathetic. Sorry!

Shadowmaniac: I sorry, I tried to make this one longer

Yachtzee::huggles: No you weren't being mean or rude! I just tend to over explain myself at everything. And are you mormon? I had a friend who was mormon and was very much like that. If you aren't mormon, then I will make you mormon : dances around throwing glitter:

Mushroom::hides: Don't yell so loud! I updated! Calm down!

Martina: I am glad you liked my other stories! I hope to keep making old fans come back and new fans follow me.

Blue: Hello again. Yes the look on his face will be priceless. I have already decided how Zoro is going to find out. :evil laughter:

Wolfie: yes two days! lol Highschool I was always really busy though, so I know what you are going through.

Lilo: You are welcome for the Zoro pov. And Zoro is quite ignorant isn't he?

Ajfoo: Thank you and sorry about the second chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is really more of a filler. To bring you up to date: Nami and Zoro got "drunk" and slept together. Nami is now pregnant, tried to tell Zoro. Zoro like usually didn't understand. Robin being the smart and cunning gal she is figured it out. Nami fainted, Chopper did some medical stuff and then found out himself. Nami decided it would be best to leave the ship.

Anywho, this chapter just focuses on almost everyone's thoughts after finding the navigator missing. And it also explains why Nami and Zoro were "drunk"

* * *

"Nami's gone?" The blonde haired chain smoker moaned for the one-hundredth time. Tears streamed down his face as he gazed at the doctor.

"Oh Mellorine, why have you left me? Was I not gentle enough? Did I not cater to you enough? Nami-swan!" A new batch of tears burst forth. The doctor placed a small hoof on the whimpering Sanji's arm.

"That is what the note says." Chopper spoke gently, pushing the note into Sanji's hand.

"Bastard, I know what it says." The cook only shoved it away. The reindeer only nodded and looked down at the parchment. Perhaps this time the words would have changed.

Don't look for me. –Nami

The attempt had been futile. Simple and harsh words, she didn't even say goodbye.

"We have to go look for her!" Sanji shouted, making ready to jump off the ship.

"No." the curt order left them all speechless.

"But…but...but..." Sanji managed to stutter once he found his voice.

"NO!" The same order

"But Sanji is right! We need to find her! She is preg-part of our nakama!" shouted the ship's doctor.

"No." The captain simply pushed his hat farther down his head, casting a shadow over his eyes and walked off. His own tears sparkling on his cheeks, Sanji sank slowly to his knees. Cigarette falling from his lips, burning at his feet.

_Why? Why wouldn't Luffy let them go after her? He had chased her to Arlong Park. Had rescued the tangerine lover from the merman against her wished. So why will he now not give the command to chase her? To bring back their precious navigator._

Sanji's hand curled into fists, finger nails biting into his flesh, as he pressed them against his thighs. Tears splashed on the floor. _Why?_

* * *

Zoro stared at the mirror-like surface of the water. Nami's words haunting him

_"We sometimes have to pay for our actions."_

What could she have meant? Had she been trying to warn him, that she was leaving? She didn't leave because of their night together did she?

**Flashback**

He had not noticed how beautiful she was before now. It hit him like a sack of bricks. How could he have overlooked her? How had he been just seeing her as another crewmember all this time? How much had he drank by now? Ten? Twenty? Fifty? Not that it mattered. His mind wasn't clouded by alcohol, it never was. Her beauty was the thing intoxicating him now. Perhaps it was the air. The warms salty air that attracted him to her. But as they lie together in her bed, he felt content. It was like this is where he was always meant to be.

**End Flashback**

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the images. He wished it would rain. Today shouldn't be so nice. The sky shouldn't be so blue. Why the hell was he pining over that stupid navigator? She had left them of her own free will. It wasn't like he had any feelings for her at all.

**Flashback**

She fit so perfectly in his arms. And as they drifted off to sleep, he vowed to kiss away all the scars on her heart. She vowed to be his rock, the one he could always depend on.

**End Flashback**

He sighed. They had both woken up with headaches. They had both "forgotten" what had transpired that night. Deep down, Zoro knew neither one of them had really forgotten about that night. More they had both been embarrassed about the situation. It has been a long time since he felt this weak.

_Why did she leave him?_

* * *

The liar sat in the crow's nest, staring at his feet. He and Nami didn't have devil's fruit abilities like Luffy, Robin and Chopper. And they certainly didn't possess the monsterous strength of Sanji and Zoro. Out of all of them, he and Nami were the most alike. Both weak in body, yet strong in heart. Nami wouldn't have ran away because she felt inferior to any of them. No! She left for some other reason. He was sure of it.

* * *

"Ano…Robin?" The doctor inquired of the assassin. She looked at him sympathically.

"Why do you think Nami left?" He wiped his nose. His fur wet from tears.

"She didn't leave because she doesn't trust me? I may not be all that knowledgable on delivering babies, but I always do my best! And I would never let anything happen to her or her child." Robin only bent down and hugged the little one.

* * *

Luffy stood in the navigator's room. Only her missing maps told of her absence. Luffy grabbed an item off her desk and clutched it tightly.

"Nami" He breathed before stalking out of the room determinedly. Moments later, he stood on the Ram's head. Once again, he looked at the object in his hand.

"You will always be our navigator!" He threw the object into the ocean and watched as the log pose sank.

* * *

She had set sail on the first passenger cruise, she could fine. And now with the noon sun rising, she looked back towards the island.

"Zoro…Luffy…everyone, I'll miss you." With tears misting in her eyes, she turned away. Hand rested protectively on her stomach. Now was not the time for doubts. Now was not the time for second thoughts. Raising a baby with wanted pirates, was not a good idea. And that is why, she convinced herself, Zoro could not know.

"Zoro…"She whispered.

* * *

So why doesn't Luffy want to go after Nami? Because that would ruin my plans for the next chapter or so. Sorry but Luffy is going to go on sailing for One Piece. Don't worry, don't worry. Nami will rejoin them whether she wants to or not. Baby will be born soon. Help me decide on name! And there just might be a special guest appearance. mwuhahahaha!

* * *

Kittenkaboodle:Yes I think if I killed Sanji, his fangirls would kill me. Calm down calm down. She has to leave otherwise my idea would work. :grins wickedly:

Wolfie: If you faint, how will you read my next chapter?

ZorosDragon: Thank you.

Infinite: Yeah they probably were weird.

Illusion: I sorry!

Mushroom::grabs arm: Quick! Run from the Zombies! They will eat your brains!

Yachtzee: Only took me two times to spell your name right this time! And when I am not lazy and have a chance, I will go back and fix those mistakes. And yes chocolate is one of my favourite things. And describing the pregnancy wasn't hard to do. I have been pregnant before. But I never craved chocolate covered anchovies with raspberry sauce.

House: I am glad that you really really really like this. And everyone should love ZoNa! They are delicious! So start liking them::shakes fist menacingly:

Subtle: Who knows what she will have...it is a mystery.

Dreo: Thank you.

Lilo::blinks: You are going to try it::blinks: Yuck! And anchovies are a type of fish...yuck!


	6. Chapter 6

So here is the 6th chapter. A whole 24.5 hours early than my profile said it would be released. I was hoping to make it longer, but I was losing the ability to be creative. It is a little bit of a sad chapter. I know what I want to happen for the ending and close to the ending, I just need to figure out how to get there. I think there will be one or two more chapters left. And sorry that I didn't get the guest appearance into this chapter, it will be in the next. I am going to edit all my chapters after I am totally done with this story. :yawns: anyway, I am off to bed now. Sorry for the icky chapter, my muse has gone on vacation. And this was more of a forced chapter than anything. Don't complain, I really wanted to update and really want to end this one soon.

* * *

Anxiously he paced the deck, cigarette butts littering the path. He inhaled, letting the rush of nicotine poison his body. Then that one was also pitched aside in favor for one with more death power. It was taking them too long to get to the island in the distance. Muttering curses under his breath, he began to pace even faster, as if thinking that would make the ship go faster.

"Oi, cook." The swordsman growled at his shipmate "Stop." The cook didn't even bother to acknowledge his nakama's presence. Back and forth, back and forth, scowling the swordsman placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder. Roughly Sanji brushed it aside and continued pacing.

"What is making you so nervous about that island?"

"Nothing." The reply was curt. Grumbling, Sanji stalked back to the kitchen. It was useless watching the island. No matter how much he paced they would not reach the island any sooner. So instead, it was best to busy himself with things like cooking and keeping Luffy out of the food.

After Sanji had left, Zoro turned and leaned against the railing, eyeing the advancing island._ Dammit stupid cook. Why are you so nervous about reaching that island anyway?_ Closing his eyes and turning around, Zoro slid to the ground. Sleep as usual called to him. However, his normal naps were very few and far between these days. Ever since the navigator left, his dreams had been haunted.

He didn't know why he cared so much that she left. He hated to admit it however, but she was a major staple of the group. No…they were all staples of the group. Gods, he missed her. Without her, Sanji and his arguing and fighting were just that. Fighting and arguing. When she was her, he was always defending her honor and protecting her from the perverted cook. Not that he would admit that or anything. But she was gone, no denying that. Now it was just punch, hit, kick. All of them were now meaningless.

Her face appeared, as it always does, first. Her shining eyes, her orange hair, as always, she smiles at him. He reaches out for her, begging her to come back. Her arms materialize then, reaching out for him. Fingers just inches from his. So close, why can't he touch her? And then she is gone. Just like Kuina. Only this time it is worse. Kuina, he knows isn't coming back, something he accepted. But with Nami…she…she is still out there somewhere. Perhaps waiting for him to come to her.

He couldn't sleep, not with her in his dreams. Grunting he stood up, muscles rippling. In the year, since she had left, he had gained more strength, more stamina, and more physical power. It was her fault; she was the one haunting his dreams. And because he couldn't sleep, he trained.

As he walked to the other end of the ship, to where his equipment lies, he passed the kitchen. He paused outside the door momentarily, still wonder why Sanji was so nervous about this island. Shrugging it off, he left again.

Sanji sat at the table, slowly inhaling the nicotine from his cancer stick. A year…had it really been a year? He let that fact play in his mind for awhile. Yes indeed it really had been a year. A whole year since she had left them. His hands shook, a year. Not that it mattered anymore. This island…the island that was in the distant. This island was the one she was on. He chuckled to himself silently, it was his secret. He would not tell the others, until after he had seen her first. He wanted to question her, himself. He understood, the first time she had left. But the second time, not at all. A whole year. Such a long time, they would have a lot of catching up to do. He stood up and turned to the oven. He didn't want Nami's cake to burn.

* * *

She shivered as her feet touched the cold floor. She wanted nothing more than to bury herself back under the blankets. Eyes halfway closed, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. A soft groaned escaped her lips as she pushed herself out of bed and walked over to the crib. A tear stained face met hers. She smiled and picked up the little one, cooing softly.

The infant grunted contently and cuddled to her warmth and familiarity, instantly falling back asleep._ So much like your father. _Carefully she put the child back into bed, watching as the little one slept. Sleep called her, but she stayed at the crib's side, watching as her child slept. So precious, so delicate, a dry chuckle escaped her. Giving a small kiss to the sleeping one, she slipped on a coat and wandered outside.

Not too far from the house, a small cross stood. Kneeling in front of it, she pulled away some weeds. Looking towards the sky, she blinked back tears. Life is so full of mysteries. Mysteries like how you realize how much someone means to you after they are gone. Why one child survives but the other dies. These mysteries are not meant to be solved.

When she had left, she managed to convince herself it was for the best. She kept herself busy by moving from island to island, leaving little time to think about them. Of course it is hard to travel when you are pregnant. Let alone pregnant with twins. At her departure, she was just started to not fit into her clothes. And then bam! One day she woke up and she was a whale. But the hardest part was when she had delivered. Two babies. A boy and a girl. The boy was sickly and small. The girl strong. The midwife, a middle aged woman whom had become her closest friend, only offered the navigator condolences. It was unlikely the boy would live longer than a week. It was then, when Nami wished she would have stayed on the Going Merry. Surely Chopper would have been able to save her child. And she really wanted Zoro to be there. Somehow, just him being there would have made everything better. Yes it is funny how sometimes the weak survive and the strong die.

Perhaps, if the boy had died, she wouldn't have cried as much. At least for him, she would have been prepared. But when the girl died, it was a shock. Babies die all the time it isn't unusual. They really are delicate creatures. The girl had just stopped breathing. Simple as that. The boy continued to live and grow stronger every day.

Aiko, her name carved lovingly into the wood. Aiko- little love. And she was her mother's little love. Tears flowed freely that day and everyday Nami visited her daughter's grave. Such precious things shouldn't have to die. Wiping away the tears, the redhead stood, placing a kiss on the cross. She needed to sleep; soon the survivor would awaken and want to be feed.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the short chapters and lack of review responses. This chapter will also have no review responses. FORGIVE ME! I promise next chapter will be much longer! PROMISE!

* * *

The fork paused half way to her mouth, the mashed potatoes slowly dripping off between its tongs. For a moment it had felt as if her heart had stopped. Her eyes slowly drifted to the table the young man had come from. One fellow wearing a straw hat was shoveling food into his mouth. A second fellow with three swords was sleeping. The third was a woman with black hair; she was calmly drinking some tea and reading a book. The fourth was the young man up at the counter. He leaned casually on the counter top, cigarette held loosely in between his teeth. He was speaking in low tones to the waitress at the counter, as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he was saying. But she was close enough to hear. And she had heard him asking about Nami.

She squeezed her hand tightly around the fork. _What could these guys want with Nami?_ When Nami had first come to this village about six months ago, she had mentioned something about a past she would rather forget and people she would rather never see again. Once again the woman looked to the crew. _Perhaps these were those people._ The woman knew she had to warn Nami. Pushing aside her tray, she walked to the counter to pay, brushing pass the blonde on her way. For a brief moment, they locked eyes. He smirked at her, her heart rushed. Definitely, she decided, she had to protect Nami from these people.

"Mmmphpft hmmmpth mmhhppff?" (Translation: What were you doing up there Sanji.) Luffy mumbled, food falling out of his mouth. Despite the fact that he should be used to this, Sanji still looked at his captain with disgust.

"Nothing, just getting some information from that lovely girl." For good measure, he threw a wink at the waitress, he had just spoken with. A smug smile skirted his lips. Casually he sat there drinking his tea. They had been right, she was here.

**Flashback**

He leaned casually against the glass pane of the pay den den mushi booth. He blew a kiss to a couple of young girls, which sent them into giggles and blushes. He smirked to himself and took a puff of his cigarette._ C'mon pick up. _He began to tap his foot impatiently after the fifth ring. Frustrated, he was about to slam the receiver down, when he heard.

"Hello" the familiar voice wafted through the snail like contraption's mouth. Sanji breathed a sigh of relief. He may have only known these guys for only a short while. But he knew there were good guys, stupid, but good guys.

"Nice to see you got my message. Yosaku. Johnny."

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Really I am sorry about the two short chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yes your long wait has ended. Here is my newest chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I could not find any inspiration for this chapter. So finally I made myself sit down and write. If there are any major grammar and/or spelling erros blame Word spell check for that. Because that evil useless tool is my editor. Page breaks generally mean time or scene change. And I do skip around in time at least once or twice in this chapter.

* * *

_ Casually_, the blonde commanded himself. Against their will, his long legs slowed their pace. But this was only momentary, he soon found himself almost running. Forcing himself to stop, he took out a cigarette. The much needed and welcomed nicotine flooded his lungs, blackening them further. His hands shook and his heart pounded. He had no reason to be nervous. Still, he found himself short of breathe and fidgety. He could see her house in the distance and that made him more nervous. Soon he would see her. That thought made his heart sing and his eyes turn to hearts.

"Soon my Nami-Swan, we can run into each other's arms proclaiming our undying love for each other!" said the chef as he threw the butt on the ground. Then with a nod, he step forward.

She ran into him. Hard. The impact sent both to crashing to the ground. As the dust cleared, Sanji was ready to kill the bastard for knocking him down. Coughing and sputtering out curses, Sanji picked himself up off the ground. Brushing off his suit, he readied himself to kick the dumbass in the head.

She was by no means beautiful. Certainly not the type to make Sanji swoon and get all fan-boyish. Hell, she wasn't even a young woman. Old, probably in her fifties. Her gray hair was pulled back into a simple matronly bun. But Sanji was a gentleman and he would not beat an old lady up.Standing up, the old woman spewed out a thousand apologies, her head bent towards the ground.

"It is ok." Sanji assured her, "No harm done." She lifted her face up and froze. Fear was blatantly etched into her face. Raising his eyebrow, Sanji, extended a hand towards her thinking she was hurt. The woman stiffened and backed away.

"Go away," The woman whispered. "She is not here."

"Who?" Sanji questioned her.

"Nami."

"I had not yet asked you if she was or not. Thank you for confirming that she is on this island."

Chiding herself the old woman ran off. She should have been more careful. Because she had recognized him as the suspicious fellow from the restaurant, did not mean that he remembered or had even saw her at the restaurant. And now on her way to warn Nami, she had run into him-literally. She needed a plan and quick, he would be at Nami's house in less than ten minutes. She had to save Nami and the little one from him, somehow.

Shaking his head, Sanji stared after the woman. She was a strangle little old lady. He had seen her in the diner, earlier. Then she had tried to pretend not to be interested in the crew, but she had failed miserably. And then when he had mentioned Nami's name to the cute little barkeep, she had scurried out of the place. But that had been at least three hours ago. She would have had plenty of time to warn Nami of them being here. Yet it was obvious from her reaction, that she hadn't done that yet. Shrugging it off, Sanji was more than determined to get to Nami now. She needed rescuing from crazy old people.

* * *

"Hungry." The captain complained again. He stared at the empty fridge, willing it to fill with food. He opened and pouted. Still no luck. Sighing, he left the kitchen and wandered the deck, shoulders hunched and arms hanging, feebly swinging back and forth.

"So hungry." He flopped down in the middle of the deck, becoming a log in everyone's way.

"Captain-san, is something wrong?" inquired Robin from her usual chair.

" Hungry."

"There should be some food in the fridge though."

"I ate it all"

"Luffy!" exclaimed Usopp, looking up from his newest invention. "You can't just eat all the food!"

"Why?" He replied innocently. "Sanji went to go get more anyway." An explosion rocked the ship and a blacken Usopp emerged from the black clouds.

"Look what you made me do!"

"Me?"

"Captain," Robin 's voice broke the bickering. "I don't think Chef-san went to get more supplies."

* * *

He stood outside her door and felt like he couldn't breathe. Had it really been a year since she had left them. Now, he was finally able to find out why. He felt like running away though. Perhaps it was better just to have let her go, not to come looking for her. If he didn't know the reason, he left, he could still go on pretending that it wasn't because of him. It was too late now, no turning back. Sweaty palmed grasped the door knocker.

"Come on in, Berta-chan." Her voice rang out, music to his ears. She sounded exactly the same as her remembered. A strong, passionate voice, hint of sadness, but no regret. He smiled to himself, she was going to be surprised.

Nami's ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. She smiled. _Berta, you are always calling on me. Honestly I am fine. Though it is nice to have someone worry over me._

"I will be out in just a minute. I need to finish these dishes." She dug her hands back into the soapy water, humming to herself.

Sanji stood in the living room, looking around, shocked. Nami had done quite well for herself, since she had left them. Small house, but furbished nicely. He ran his fingers over a wood chest. Cherry, and finely made. Stomach churning at the prospect of her coming out at any minute, he sat on the couch. Soothing, this was perhaps a couch of the Gods. Never before had he sat on something so comfortable. Yes she was doing quite well for herself.

A whimper brought his attention to the other side of the room. _A bassinet? What?_ Sanji lifted himself from the couch and tentatively walked towards the foreign object. _Why does Nami have a bassinet in her house? Is she babysitting? Yes that must be it._ Cautiously he peered into the basket and down at the child. Red hair….red hair. He froze, he choked, and he died a little on the inside. There was no doubting it. This was Nami's child. He could tell from the hair. But what wounded him the most was who the child looked like. Except for the red hair, that…that…thing was the spitting image of Zoro.

"Sanji…" she froze as soon as she saw him. Emotions flooded her. So long had she seen any of them. Honestly, she thought she would never see any of them again. And yet, now he stood here. In her living room.

"Nami." He managed to choke out after some time. She felt wounded to the heart. Not Nami-swan. Not even Nami-san. Just Nami. A year had gone by with out any contact. In a way, she had expected Sanji to bring gifts, flowers, candies, jewelry. His words dripping with love and admiration, but now after a year, he can barely choke out her name. She jerked her face away from him ashamed. Slowly, painfully she walked towards the bassinet and picked her child up, cradling him to her bosom.

"Why are you here?" her words were bitter as if he had bitten into a lemon. From the way her shoulder's shook, he knew she was crying. He regretted coming here; it had been a bad idea.

"You left and I was curious, I wanted to see why.

"Go away, Sanji." He was ashamed; he had wanted this to be a happy reunion. But his own stupidity, his own jealousy had overtaken him. He watched her as she cuddled the infant gently. Then it dawned on him. _Zoro._ Zoro was the reason, Nami had left. The marimo head had been her lover and then when she had become impregnated with that beast's child, he had refused to acknowledge it! So ashamed, the pretty navigator had left! Flames danced in his eyes and he clenched his fist.

"I'll kill that bastard…" He growled, reaching out for Nami. As if anticipating his move, she stepped out of his reach.

"He doesn't know." She whispered. "I didn't tell him. It was just one night; we meant nothing to each other. Just one stupid night. I was so ashamed, so afraid. And then I realized I had to be strong. I could not stay on the ship. I would just get in everyone's way. Especially his. He already went out of his way to protect me. What would he have done, if he knew I was carrying his child? So I left. And no one's dreams were put on hold because of me." Sanji's arm fell limply by his side.

"Nami…"He didn't know what to say; he could feel her heart breaking. "What about your dreams? Whatever happened to making a map of the world?"

"I can still do that Sanji, some day, when he is older I can go out and make maps of the world. It is ok, I can wait. Right now, seeing him grow up is my dream." She kissed her son and laid him back into the bassinet. With determination, she turned around and looked her forever nakama in the eye. "I am strong!" He hugged her then and didn't want to let go.

She breathed in the smell of the jasmine tea hungrily. In the year, she had been without them; she perhaps missed Sanji's cooking the most. Nothing could compare to his. Gingerly she sipped the brown liquid, wanting to savor every last drop.

"Ah! Sanji-kun! You have gotten better!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"Hai! Nami-swan! It was all for you, I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for when you came back, so I cook and bake and fried, sautéed all for you!" Sanji rambled on, blushing. Nami laughed, this was the Sanji-kun she remembered. Then Sanji became serious.

"Nami…how did it happen?" He felt the bile rising in the back of his throat as he thought of Nami and…and... Zoro together. "How did you end up in bed with Zoro?"

"We got drunk." Her tone was flat.

"That is a lie. You and Zoro can hold your alcohol better than anyone else I know."

"Sanji, we were drunk. I have no feelings for that ogre and he certainly has none for me."

_ Yet, after you left, he stood outside your room, just staring at the doors. I may have been a lovesick fool, but I am not blind. I saw the tears in his eyes, the ones he refused to let fall. Even though, he wouldn't admit to it, he missed you. If it wasn't for his damned loyalty to the captain, he would have gone after you._

"How much did you have to drink then?"

"I can't remember, maybe 20 bottles between the two of us. We were drunk Sanji."

_ Please don't bring back old memories. Seeing you again is hard enough. Every day I have to live with my decision. I have to push aside the regret. Every day the boy looks more and more like his father. And I want him to be like his father. I want him to be as strong and determined. I want him to one day fight against him and win. I want to raise a child that he can be proud of._

"You love him don't you?" the question knocked the air out of her, as if someone had punched her in the stomach. "You didn't run away because you were ashamed. You didn't run away because you didn't want to hinder our dreams. You ran away because you were afraid of your own feelings. I bet you did try to tell Zoro that you were pregnant. But he was probably, well, Zoro and was too stupid to figure out what you were saying to him. However, due to your current emotional instability, you took the misunderstanding for rejection and felt you had to live. You even convinced yourself it was for the best. Nami, you could have told me. I would have been there for you. My advances and attentions on you were not just to get you in bed. I truly did worship you. I see now where your heart lies. I wish I could have seen it earlier. You did not have to go through this alone." She smiled at Sanji's words. She knew them to be true. She did love Zoro. But it was not what she had convinced herself.

_ He loves you too Nami. Why do you think I hate him so much? If he could just open up his eyes, he could have you. Easily. I hate him because he can have you when I can't. I am just not what you are looking for._

"I need to get going back to the ship. The others will want to know you are here." He stood up and stretched.

"Don't tell them," Her eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Please? I don't want them to know. Especially Zoro. Robin and Chopper are fine. They knew I was pregnant before I left. I am sure they would want to see the baby. But I really don't want him to know. Luffy won't be able to keep it from Zoro and Zoro could probably scare Usopp into telling him things. So please don't say anything." Sanji didn't answer only hugged her one more time and opened the door to leave.

Outside stood the old woman, with a three other old people.

"AAAAAAHHH!" the old woman screamed. "We are too late! He has already come and killed Nami!"

"Um Berta-san," Nami peered out from behind Sanji. "I am fine. This is just an old friend of mine coming for a visit. Come in Berta though, I need help with my knitting." Smiling, she shut the door behind Sanji.

* * *

_ I'm sorry Nami-san. But he deserves to know. You will thank me for this later._

"Oi" He muttered sitting beside the sleeping swordsman and leaning up against the railing. Zoro opened one eye and snapped it shut.

"What do you want?" He demanded. His reply was a fold piece of paper and the words "Tomorrow morning." Opening up the note, he stared at it confused.

"Oi! What does this mean?" He called after the chef who was making his way to the kitchen.

"Just go to that address tomorrow baka and you will see."

The archeologist smirked and flipped a page in her book.

"What are you so smug about?" the green haired one question. He received no answer.

* * *

I so meant to end the story with this chapter. But lucky you people get another chapter. It will probably be short though. Once again comments will be left till after the final chapter. It will come in a special chapter: REVIEW RESPONSES!I have over 20reviews to respond to...plus whatever I get with this chapter and the next one. Too many! My head is going to explode! And I promise Yatchzee, I will fix all my mistakes after the final chapter! It will probably take me awhile. Yosh! Now to get on with my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you put it in Word and double space it, it is nine pages long. So this better be a long enough chapter for you insane people. 


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the final chapter. I meant to put it up yesterday, but I got sick. I am still kinda sick, but meh, I will just give you all my germs.

* * *

First he jiggled the handle. After that didn't work, he took to pounding on the door. 

"Oi! Shit cook! Lemme in! I'm hungry." The moss haired swordsman scowled at the door as if that would frighten it into opening. So-said shit cook leaned against the door from the opposite side the ever present cigarette hanging in his mouth. He ignored the stares from the rest of the crew. It wasn't any of their business anyway.

"I told you to go to that address first thing in the morning, baka." Came the reply muffled by the thick layer of wood between them.

"And I said I was hungry. 'sides, it is freaking pouring!" By now Zoro was fuming and ready to break the door down with his own bare hands. Usopp ever watchful over his loved ship and also knowing the short fuse that is Zoro's temper quipped that Zoro shouldn't break the ship anymore than it already was, after all they didn't have the money to fix it again. Growling in frustrating and hunger, Zoro stomped off. Hearing the footsteps fade, Sanji opened up the door.

"Oi." A biscuit was tossed at him. He nodded his thanks and jumped off the ship. It was now or never. Minutes later he was walking through the torrential rain, arms crossed and shoulders hunched over, cursing and vowing to take the life of that stupid cook as slowly as possible. Stopping, he pulled out the paper Sanji had handed him last night. Damp from the rain and smeared, Zoro could just make the address. He looked around him, trying to determine where exactly he needed to go from here. Dammit, he was no good at navigation. That was what Na- no she was gone. She has been gone for a year. Navigation was currently no one's job. He sighed at the thought of the red head. He looked up into the pouring rain, as if wanting to drown away her memory from it. Some things, he thought, are better left forgotten.

Acting on a whim, he started walking left. Fifty meters, he met a dead one. Cursing he went right, became distracted at a bar and started a fight. Was kicked out, then decided that south was best way to go. Instead he ended back at the docks. Finally it seemed that north was going to be the best bet. Nodding in determination, he turned solidly on his heels and marched north.

What should have only taken him ten or fifteen minutes at the most, took him almost three hours. Grinning at the house before him as if he had won some race, he stared at the door. _Why the hell did Sanji give me an address to this house?_ Deciding that if this was some sick joke, he would not only kill the cook slowly, but bring him back to life and kill him again, he knocked on the door.

Nami glanced up from the map she was making and scowled. The knocking had woken the child. Grumbling under her breath, she picked up the child and walked over to the door.

"This had better be important!" She called out to the one knocking. He felt as if his heart had stopped, the voice was familiar. As if a ghost of the past had came up behind him and smacked him hard against the back of the head. He shook his head; no it was just his imagination.

She swung the door open and froze. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head. Not him and I am going to kill Sanji were the main ones. She stared at him speechless. What could she say to him now? After an eternity she found herself and attempted to shut the door, hoping that maybe he was just an illusion.

This illusion however was solid. He shoved his foot in the doorway and forced his way into the house. His look was pained and confused as he stared at the baby in Nami's arms. Managing to tear his eyes from what was obviously his offspring, he met Nami's in a cold gaze.

"Mine?" He didn't need her to answer, it was painfully obvious. That child was the exact replica of him, save for the red hair. She nodded and looked away. It hurt so much to see him. She had been strong all this time and now he was here.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, tears so uncharacteristically forming.

"I tried, you didn't get it. And besides what could have you done?"

"I could have been there for you"

"How? You have no money! You wouldn't have been able to pay for anything! And besides that, it would have been too dangerous around you! You are always fighting and always getting injured!"

"I would have been there for you!" He gently took his son from her arms. "I would have been there for you."

Deep inside himself he meant it. Looking into his son's eyes for the first time, he knew he had a new dream. He would still become the world's greatest swordsman, but now he would also be the world's best dad.

End

* * *

Yesterday was Zoro's birthday. Happy Birthday Zoro! Anyway, here are reviews, which will take up the majority of this thing. You people are vicious with the reviews! Wait...did I ever name the boy child? oO I feel a moment of senility coming on...

* * *

Yatchzee: Yeah, I could get a beta-reader. But then what would I need you for? What would you do? Your life would be meaningless! And that would just be horrible. And I still have not figured out what religion you are. So um...I give up! Just tell me what religion you are! The logo used to be red? oO I never noticed that. And I am glad that this was an enjoyable read for you. 

Kgmck: Don't cry! I updated and ended the story! Don't cry!

Mushroom Pizza: I am glad you like that scene. It was a good scene. I enjoyed writing it.

pier's girl: I am going to end, because it is time to end it. I am ready to move on to other things. I need to work on my other stories now.

:); lugiapkmnmaster andEmi: I am glad you love it!

JustJohnny: Thank you for that compliment.

Firesangel: I am glad to be rocking someone's socks.

Nakamura Ami and Brandon: THank you for your reviews!

Gothywolfie: Nah, I wanted to end it where I ended it at. Is complete but still leaves a little mystery.

Spazzchicken: You are welcome and thank you for reading it!

Fighter Dreamer Naruto: Yes Zoro can be clueless, which is probably why I love him so much.

Golden Fire Goddess and Silver 6: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Illustratedperson: Please do not explode into all those pieces...that would just be messy!

iliketosleep: Continued and now ended. Hope you enjoyed!

poltergiestreport101: updated!

Victoria: yes I like to torture people! I ooze with evil!

Illusion of a lunatic: I think it is a little corny, but not overly. But thanks for the comment! -

Night Wind Spirit and ennov : THanks!

Hikari: haha, I tend to talk too much too! Thanks for the review!

digedestened and tea: thank you for the reviews!

cmarty: I forgive you! Thanks for reading it!

phantomthief: yes her name was Bellemere. And thanks for the review.

ace's girl and cloeymarie: thanks for reading!

Lurelee: Didn't offend! It inspired me!

Ok I think I replied to everyone now. If I didn't I am so very sorry. I have currently 99 reviews. Who will be number 100? If you are number 100, I will write a story of your choice ( doesn't have to be One Piece based) or even update one of my other stories.

Now,I am going to rest for a couple of days and get better. Then I will work slowly on editing any mistakes that the wonderful Yatchzee found.


End file.
